


Prawo Camelotu

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, POV Multiple
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Camelocie od przeszło dwudziestu lat jedno prawo jest nadrzędne: korzystanie z magii karane jest śmiercią. Nie zmienia się to nawet po śmierci Uthera, który owo prawo ustanowił, ale Artur, jego następca, nie skazał jeszcze nikogo za czary. Do teraz. Merlin, choć tym razem pozostaje poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami, nie potrafi się z tym pogodzić. I postanawia działać, nawet jeśli potrzebuje do tego pewnej namowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza i druga część tego fanfika powstały na potrzeby akcji _Aby do wiosny!_ na Forum Mirriel, każda do innego prompta (dlatego na Forum Mirriel figurują jako dwa osobne teksty).

Gajusza obudziło trzaśnięcie drzwiami, ale stary medyk nie był tego świadomy. Pierwszym, co usłyszał, były kroki kogoś przechadzającego się po jego komnacie w tą i z powrotem. Nie miał większych wątpliwości co do tożsamości tej osoby ani powodu, dla którego nie mogła spać.

\- Merlinie - powiedział nie otwierając oczu. - Wiem, że się denerwujesz, ale czy nie mógłbyś tego robić w zaciszu swojego pokoju?

Kroki nie ucichły ani na moment. Merlin musiał wiedzieć, że jego opiekun nie śpi. Można by wręcz podejrzewać, że sam się o to postarał, pomyślał Gajusz.

\- Nie mógłbym, Gajuszu - odpowiedział czarodziej. - W moim pokoju nie ma miejsca na przechadzanie się.

Gajusz westchnął. Nie spytał, czy wszystko w porządku, bo przecież wiedział, że nie w porządku. A poza tym nie chciał, żeby Merlin znowu wytknął mu, że osoby, u których wszystko jest w porządku, nie przechadzają się po cudzych komnatach bez celu. Merlin musiał mieć cel i Gajusz chyba niestety wiedział jaki. Otworzył więc oczy i usiadł na łóżku, po czym westchnął znowu.

\- Zapal jakieś światło, Merlinie, przecież jest środek nocy. Jakim cudem nie wpadłeś na nic chodząc po ciemnym pomieszczeniu jest chyba jedną z tajemnic magii, skoro w świetle dnia potrafisz się potykać o własne nogi. - Pokręcił głową.

Merlin rozpalił w kominku, co Gajusz uznał za doskonały wybór źródła światła. Chociaż była już wiosna, zamkowe mury wciąż jeszcze pamiętały o niedawnej zimie i wiało od nich przejmującym chłodem. Zresztą na zewnątrz, szczególnie nocami, też nie było jeszcze na tyle ciepło, żeby palenie w kominku nazwać marnotrawieniem drewna.

\- O to właśnie chodzi, Gajuszu. O magię. O tajemnicę. I o Artura, który jak zwykle niczego nie rozumie.

Tak, to było do przewidzenia. Wydarzenia minionego dnia właściwie wykluczały inne powody, dla których Merlin mógłby być aż tak zdenerwowany. Gajusz wstał, narzucił na siebie coś cieplejszego, podszedł do kominka i usiadł przy nim.

\- Nie wiń go, Merlinie. Wiesz przecież, że całe jego życie...

\- Wiem! - przerwał mu podopieczny wyrzucając ręce w górę. - Wiem! Ale to niesprawiedliwe! Ten człowiek nic nie zrobił! On nie zasłużył... nie zasłużył na... nie zasłużył, żeby...

Gajusz nie dziwił się, że Merlin nie jest w stanie dokończyć tego zdania. Nie zasłużył na śmierć. Nie zasłużył, żeby umrzeć. Jak wiele, wiele osób przed nim. Jak, być może, sam Merlin kiedyś, w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości.

\- Nie, nie zasłużył - przyznał. - Ale takie jest prawo Camelotu i Artur właściwie nie miał wyboru.

\- Miał wybór! Jest królem, może wszystko! Zawsze tak powtarza, ale kiedy może uratować komuś życie, to nie, to się okazuje, że prawo tak mówi, a on musi przestrzegać prawa, więc nie może postąpić inaczej.

\- To prawda - próbował mu przerwać Gajusz, ale Merlin na to nie pozwolił.

\- Jaka tam prawda! - zawołał. - Prawo można zmienić! Przecież kiedyś magia była tu dozwolona, jak wszędzie! To Uther wziął i sobie zmienił prawo, bo zachciało mu się zemsty za jego własne grzechy. Artur też mógłby zmienić prawo, powiedzieć, że od dzisiaj magia nie jest zabroniona. Mógłby, gdyby tylko chciał!

\- Artur nie może sam zmienić prawa - zauważył Gajusz. - Uther też nie wprowadził tego zakazu sam. Nie był władcą absolutnym, tak jak teraz nie jest nim Artur.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy Gajusz się obudził, Merlin zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swojego mentora. Z powątpiewaniem, ale dobre i to.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to prawo uchwaliła cała rada?

\- Tak.

\- Nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, że Uther stanął przed radą, powiedział, co się stało, a rada w odpowiedzi uchwaliła prawo karzące magię śmiercią.

\- Masz rację, nie do końca tak to się odbyło - przyznał Gajusz. - Uther ukrył swoją rolę w tym, co się stało. Z jego punktu widzenia zapewne nie minął się z prawdą. Z punktu widzenia czarodziejów właściwie skłamał.

Merlin czekał cierpliwie i nie przerywał, więc Gajusz nie trzymał go dłużej w niepewności.

\- Uther powiedział radzie, że Nimue zabiła królową. Wiesz, jak było naprawdę, Merlinie, ale wiesz też o tym, że jesteś tylko jedną z trzech żyjących osób, które to wiedzą. I jedną z dwóch, które wiedzą, że wiedzą. I dobrze wiesz o tym, że obie znajdują się teraz w tym pokoju.

Merlin skinął głową. Przez chwilę milczał, a potem spytał:

\- I stąd się wzięła Wielka Czystka?

\- Tak, rada zatwierdziła pomysł króla, żeby za czary i sprzyjanie czarodziejom groziła śmierć. Uther zdołał ich przekonać, że nikt nie jest bezpieczny, kiedy w grę wchodzi magia. Ponieważ ofiarą została królowa, radni mu uwierzyli. Zaczęli się bać o własne życie, więc łatwo ich było nakłonić do zmiany prawa.

\- Ciebie też? - zainteresował się Merlin.

\- Mnie nikt nie pytał o zdanie - prychnął Gajusz. - Byłem wprawdzie członkiem rady, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że sam jestem czarodziejem. Trochę dziwne byłoby, gdybym głosował za własną śmiercią, nie uważasz?

\- Ale mimo to pozwolili ci żyć?

\- _Uther_ pozwolił mi żyć. Kazał mi przysiąc, że nie będę więcej używał czarów. Przysiągłem, bo nie chciałem umierać. Wiesz, Merlinie, że magia nigdy nie była dla mnie tym, czym jest dla ciebie, więc jeśli miałem wybór, to skorzystałem z niego.

\- Inni takiego wyboru nie mieli - zauważył Merlin, ale Gajusz nie usłyszał w jego głosie potępienia.

\- Mieli. Tylko o tym nie wiedzieli.

\- Jak to?

\- Nawet to prawo nie działało wstecz - wyjaśnił Gajusz. - Skazana na śmierć mogła zostać tylko osoba, która użyła czarów po uchwaleniu tego prawa albo po uchwaleniu tego prawa sprzyjała czarodziejom. Ale sam wiesz, jak trudno zrezygnować z magii, kiedy można z niej skorzystać. Zresztą... ludzie na początku nie wierzyli, że czarodzieje faktycznie będą zabijani. Szybko przekonali się, że to prawda, ale wtedy już ofiary szły w dziesiątki i setki, bo wygodnie dla króla z pierwszymi egzekucjami poczekano, aż osądzeni zostali wszyscy czarodzieje w mieście, ich rodziny i przyjaciele. Potem... nie było już komu nie wierzyć.

\- Uther był hipokrytą - przypomniał Merlin. - Sam używał magii, kiedy było to dla niego wygodne.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem inaczej.

\- Artur też taki jest.

\- Artur bardzo różni się od swojego ojca - nie zgodził się Gajusz.

\- Przecież też poprosił o pomoc czarodzieja, kiedy znalazł się w potrzebie.

\- Tak, ale sam mi mówiłeś, że obiecał w zamian za tą pomoc znieść karę śmierci za czary.

\- I nie zniósł jej - wytknął Merlin.

\- Bo magia mu nie pomogła. Wręcz przeciwnie... Ale to nie była twoja wina - dodał Gajusz szybko widząc minę podopiecznego. - Wiesz o tym przecież.

\- Wiem - przyznał Merlin bez przekonania. Potem westchnął. - Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tego człowieka nic nie uratuje i jutro będziemy oglądać w Camelocie pierwszą egzekucję czarodzieja od czasu wstąpienia Artura na tron?

\- Nie do końca. Artur wciąż może ocalić mu życie.

\- Jak, skoro prawo nie działa wstecz? Nawet gdyby zdołał przekonać radę do zniesienia kary śmierci za czary, to temu człowiekowi to nie pomoże. Już został skazany.

\- To prawda. Ale Artur jest królem, więc przysługuje mu...

\- ...królewskie prawo łaski! - zawołał Merlin takim tonem, jakby właśnie doznał objawienia. Zaraz jednak zmarkotniał. - Tylko że Artur nie zgodzi się go użyć. Nie w przypadku czarodzieja, nawet jeśli ten czarodziej nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy.

\- Jeśli chcesz ocalić tego człowieka, będziesz musiał przekonać Artura do zastosowania prawa łaski.

Merlin spojrzał na swojego mentora jak na umysłowo chorego.

\- Niby jak mam to zrobić? Z Arturem o magii rozmawia się tak, jakby każdy z nas mówił zupełnie innym językiem!

\- Bo tak właśnie jest. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się smutno. - Prawdę mówiąc to ty mówisz innym językiem niż Artur, kiedy w grę wchodzą czary. Ale Artur nawet o tym nie wie, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, że w pewnym sensie pochodzisz z innego świata. Dlatego cię nie rozumie. I nawet o tym nie wie.

\- To co mam zrobić? - zniecierpliwił się Merlin. - Gajuszu, nie mamy dużo czasu, ten człowiek umrze za kilka godzin!

Stary medyk rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem powiedział powoli:

\- Myślę, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć o sobie.

Czarodziej wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta, ale nie odezwał się. Gajusz westchnął.

\- Wiem, Merlinie, że zawsze mówiłem ci, że musisz być ostrożny. Że musisz uważać. Że nie powinieneś używać magii, jeśli nie musisz. Że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale... ale myślę, że już czas na to. Teraz, kiedy królem jest Artur. Lepszej okazji nie będzie, zdajesz sobie chyba z tego sprawę?

Merlin patrzył na niego bez słowa.

\- Wiem, że to nadal jest dla ciebie niebezpieczne - przyznał Gajusz - ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak było za życia Uthera. Artur jest twoim przyjacielem, bez względu na to, co mówi, więc jeśli wyjawisz mu swoją tajemnicę, jest duża szansa, że on postara się ciebie zrozumieć. Jeśli nie uda ci się teraz, to możliwe, że nie uda ci się nigdy. A jeśli będziesz czekał zbyt długo, możesz nie zdążyć przed jego śmiercią.

\- Albo przed moją - wtrącił Merlin ponuro.

Gajusz widział jednak, że młody czarodziej zastanawia się poważnie nad jego słowami, więc tylko prychnął dobrodusznie.

\- Jesteś Emrysem, Merlinie, przeżyjesz nas wszystkich.

\- O ile Artur mnie nie straci.

\- Uther raz próbował, pamiętasz? I nie udało mu się. Dlaczego miałoby się udać tym razem Arturowi?

\- Masz rację - przyznał Merlin i wstał energicznie. - Idę porozmawiać z Arturem.

\- Teraz? - Gajusz poderwał się na nogi. - Chcesz budzić króla w środku nocy?

\- Nie mamy czasu, prawda? I... chyba poczuję się lepiej, jeśli będę to miał wreszcie z głowy - mruknął czarodziej. - O ile w ogóle będę jeszcze wtedy coś czuł...

Stary medyk patrzył za młodym człowiekiem opuszczającym jego komnatę i uśmiechał się mimo woli. Jeśli miał stać się cud, to tylko Merlin mógł go sprawić. Gajusz wierzył w niego całym sercem, podobnie jak wierzył w Artura. Przecież przepowiednie nie mogły się mylić... prawda?


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin szybkim tempem przemierzał puste korytarze zamku, którego ściany odbijały echem odgłos jego energicznych kroków. Wszyscy spali, poza nim, strażnikami na blankach i pewnie Gajuszem, który czekał na skutki działań młodego czarodzieja. Merlin szedł zmienić ten stan rzeczy: zamierzał obudzić Artura, swojego pana, króla Camelotu. Nie obchodziło go, że jest środek nocy, bo to, o czym szedł porozmawiać, nie mogło czekać. Nie obchodziło go, że Artur nie będzie zadowolony z pobudki, a jeszcze mniej z tematu rozmowy. Nie obchodziło go nic, poza człowiekiem, który czekał w lochach na wykonanie wyroku śmierci, choć na to nie zasłużył. I właśnie o tym człowieku, pechowym czarodzieju złapanym przez nadgorliwego łowcę nagród, Merlin myślał po drodze do komnat króla. Myślenie o nim dawało mu odwagę. Gdyby myślał o tym, co chce powiedzieć Arturowi, całkiem możliwe, że zawróciłby i uciekł. Nie uważał się za tchórza, nie był tchórzem, ale tej jednej rzeczy bał się całe życie. Nikomu nigdy nie zdradził swojej tajemnicy, zawsze albo ktoś dowiadywał się przypadkiem, albo po prostu wiedział sam z siebie, jak druidzi. Gdyby nie Gajusz, Merlin nie zdobyłby się wyjawienie jej tej nocy, ani najprawdopodobniej nigdy. Dlatego nie chciał myśleć o tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Wolał myśleć o czymś, co stłumiłoby ten strach chociaż trochę.

Drzwi do komnat Artura otworzył jak zwykle bez pukania. Zresztą bezsensem byłoby pukać, skoro król spał, w co Merlin wcale nie wątpił. Poza tym pukanie mogłoby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę albo obudzić kogoś innego, a tego czarodziej zdecydowanie nie chciał. Wolał porozmawiać ze swoim panem bez świadków, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyłuszczy mu wszystkiego, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Z tego samego powodu dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, żeby jakiś zbłąkany lunatyk przez przypadek nie zobaczył albo nie usłyszał czegoś, czego nie powinien.

W sypialni króla było o wiele ciemniej niż na korytarzu, gdzie mrok rozjaśniał nieco blask księżyca. Artur lubił sobie pospać, a światło mu w tym przeszkadzało, dlatego wieczorem Merlin szczelnie zasuwał kotary, które zasłaniały okna aż do pobudki. Teraz, w środku nocy, z zasuniętymi kotarami, komnata była ciemna, choć oko wykol. Merlin nie chciał wykłuć sobie oka, ani tym bardziej obu oczu, postarał się więc o to, żeby w tej nieprzeniknionej czerni móc widzieć. Jedno zaklęcie i na jego dłoni tańczył niewielki płomień, dzięki któremu czarodziej mógł się rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu. Widział teraz zarys królewskiego łoża, stołu, krzeseł, szafy i obramowania kominka. Podszedł do łóżka i w świetle płomyka spojrzał na śpiącego Artura. Wyglądał tak spokojnie... a Merlin miał mu ten spokój zburzyć. Westchnął. No trudno, nie jego wina. Gdyby nie idiotyczne prawo Camelotu to wszystko nie byłoby konieczne. Przeniósł ognik z dłoni na świecę stojącą na skrzyni przy wezgłowiu, po czym nachylił się nad królem.

\- Arturze - szepnął i potrząsnął ramieniem swego pana.

\- Jeszcze nie... - wymamrotał na to król próbując zagrzebać się głębiej w pościeli.

\- Już tak - nie zgodził się Merlin. - Wstawaj. Musimy porozmawiać.

Nie widział twarzy Artura, który był odwrócony w drugą stronę, ale z łatwością zgadł, kiedy jego pan otworzył oczy. Brzmiało to tak:

\- Oszalałeś? Przecież jest jeszcze ciemno! - i zostało wykrzyczane pełnym oburzenia tonem.

\- To nie ja oszalałem, to ty jesteś szalony, wy wszyscy jesteście szaleni. - Miał wrażenie, że się powtarza, że już kiedyś coś podobnego mówił, w dodatku tej samej osobie. - Dokładnie o tym musimy porozmawiać.

\- To nie może zaczekać do rana?

\- Nie. Rano masz coś innego do zrobienia, zapomniałeś już?

I właśnie o to, co miał rano do zrobienia władca Camelotu, chodziło Merlinowi. A konkretnie chodziło mu o to, żeby król tego _nie zrobił_.

\- Racja - mruknął markotnie Artur. - Egzekucja.

\- Właśnie, egzekucja. Egzekucja niewinnego człowieka, który niczym sobie nie zasłużył na śmierć.

\- Jak to sobie nie zasłużył - rozzłościł się król. - Przecież jest czarodziejem! Został przyłapany na czarach, a podczas procesu sam się przyznał do używania magii!

\- Ciszej, Arturze, bo obudzisz wszystkich w zamku.

\- To mnie nie denerwuj!

\- Postaram się, ale nie jestem pewny, czy mi się uda - westchnął Merlin. - W zasadzie jestem przekonany, że nie.

\- Już ci się nie udało - wytknął król. - To zresztą nic nowego.

\- Tylko że tym razem nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, a spokojnie i poważnie porozmawiać. Tak, to zupełnie coś innego - odpowiedział na pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie swojego pana.

\- No to rozmawiajmy. A potem może pozwolisz mi jeszcze trochę pospać.

\- Jeśli wciąż będziesz miał na to ochotę... - Merlin przypuszczał, że po tej rozmowie Artur będzie miał ochotę na wszystko, tylko nie na sen. Westchnął i wrócił do tematu: - Ten człowiek nie powinien umrzeć. Nie zrobił nic złego.

\- Jest czarodziejem - odpowiedział Artur, jakby to wystarczyło. I według niego pewnie tak było.

\- Nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy - Merlin nie odpuszczał.

\- Ale może zrobić. Jest czarodziejem. Magia korumpuje - upierał się Artur.

Gdyby to nie była kwestia życia i śmierci, ta rozmowa mogłaby nawet być zabawna, pomyślał służący króla.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co to znaczy - stwierdził na głos.

\- Wiem. To znaczy, że magia jest zła. To znaczy, że czarodzieje są źli. Wszyscy czarodzieje, bez względu na to, czy komuś zrobili krzywdę, czy nie! - oznajmił Artur.

\- Ach tak?

\- Tak!

\- Czyli ja też jestem zły? - Merlin był już potężnie wkurzony na swojego pana, jak nigdy wcześniej. Może to i dobrze, bo pewnie inaczej nie zdobyłby się na wyjawienie swojej tajemnicy. Mimo wszystko.

\- Co? - Artur mrugał oczami patrząc na służącego jakby go widział pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Władam magią, więc rozumiem, że też jestem zły? - wyjaśnił młody czarodziej lekko ironicznym tonem. Tylko dzięki temu potrafił powstrzymać drżenie głosu i nie dać poznać, jak mocno bije mu serce. Słowem: jak strasznie się boi.

\- Co? - powtórzył oszołomiony król.

\- Oprzytomniej, Arturze! - Zirytowany Merlin miał ochotę dosłownie potrząsnąć rozmówcą.

Na swoje szczęście Artur zdecydował się go usłuchać. A przynajmniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie, kiedy powiedział:

\- Udowodnij.

\- Co mam ci udowodnić? - Merlin w głębi duszy przyznał, że celowo nie zrozumiał polecenia króla. Czy raczej udał, że go nie zrozumiał. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, żeby nie odwlec tej chwili możliwie jak najbardziej. Tej chwili, w której wszystko mogło okazać się stracone.

Artur jednak widocznie nie czuł takiej potrzeby.

\- Udowodnij, że władasz magią - wyjaśnił bez ociągania.

Merlin przygryzł dolną wargę, podsunął królowi pod nos otwartą dłoń, a potem szepnął jedno słowo. Na jego wskazującym palcu znikąd pojawił się motyl i Artur raczej nie miał już wątpliwości. Choć może jednak miał.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

Merlin przewrócił oczami, ale król tego nie widział, bo cały czas wpatrywał się w owada, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego zjawiska.

\- Czary - odparł. - A co myślałeś?

\- Chyba nic nie myślałem - przyznał Artur. - Chyba w ogóle nie myślałem, kiedy kazałem ci to udowodnić. - Przeniósł wreszcie wzrok na służącego... na czarodzieja. - Chyba nie wiem, co myśleć.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział szczerze Merlin.

\- Z jakiego powodu?

\- Że postawiłem cię w takiej sytuacji. Nie chciałem... ale nie widziałem innego wyjścia.

Król pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Długą chwilę nie odzywał się, aż w końcu lekko zaniepokojony czarodziej powiedział:

\- Myślałem, że będziesz wściekły.

\- Może jeszcze nie do końca się obudziłem. Albo może wcale się nie obudziłem i to wszystko tylko mi się śni - Artur snuł przypuszczenia w zamyśleniu. - Złoszczenie się we śnie jest dość idiotyczne, nie uważasz?

Merlin uważał, ale nie odezwał się, tylko patrzył na króla bez słowa i sam nie wiedział, co właściwie czuje.

\- A może rzuciłeś na mnie jakiś czar, żebym był spokojny i nie zabił cię na miejscu - ciągnął Artur nadal tym samym tonem. - Rzuciłeś?

\- Nie. - Merlin był tego prawie pewny. - Nie znam żadnego takiego czaru. Zresztą nawet gdybym znał, to nie rzuciłbym go na ciebie. Na tobie nie używam mojej magii. Używam jej tylko _dla ciebie_.

\- Wiem, Merlinie. Myślisz, że po tylu latach spędzonych w twoim towarzystwie mógłbym mieć co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości?

Czarodziej patrzył na swojego pana bez słowa. Król westchnął.

\- Rozumiem. Tak właśnie myślisz.

Merlin oblizał wargi.

\- Miałem nadzieję... ale jednocześnie bałem się ją mieć - wyznał. - Cieszę się, że się spełniła.

Artur uśmiechnął się krzywo i zamknął oczy.

\- Poczekaj do rana, jak się obudzę. Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić - powiedział z przekąsem.

Merlin w to nie wierzył, był praktycznie pewny, że król tylko się z nim droczy. Na wszelki wypadek upewnił się jednak przed wyjściem:

\- A egzekucja?

\- Odroczę ją. Potem pomyślę, porozmawiamy, zbadam tą sprawę... niekoniecznie w tej kolejności... i może odwołam egzekucję. Zamienię ją na karę więzienia albo coś. Zobaczymy rano.

Merlin, co dziwne, był raczej spokojny o los skazanego czarodzieja. O swój również. To było... bardzo wyzwalające uczucie.

Przy drzwiach królewskiej komnaty zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał za plecami:

\- Merlinie?

\- Tak, Arturze?

\- Dlaczego motyl?

Czarodziej spojrzał na owada, który nadal siedział na jego palcu.

\- Nie wiem. Chyba po prostu chciałem wreszcie poczuć się wolny. I tak mi się... skojarzyło.

\- Co z nim zrobisz? - zainteresował się król.

\- Wypuszczę go na wolność. - Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z lekkim sercem.


End file.
